I Love My Job
by alyssialui
Summary: Neville teaches a second year Herbology and thinks about just how well his life as turned out and how lucky he is to have a job doing what he loves. Being the Head of Gryffindor doesn't hurt either. Post-Hogwarts


_A/N: Neville teaches a second year Herbology and thinks about just how well his life as turned out and how lucky he is to have a job doing what he loves. Being the Head of Gryffindor doesn't hurt either. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): ****Herbology Assignment #4 - write about a Herbology lesson from the point of view of someone who is either really good at Herbology or really bad at Herbology._

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Lesson 2: Gillyweed - Professor Longbottom became the youngest ever Head of Gryffindor House_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Two of Spades: Write about a teacher. Alternatively, write about a particular class at Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>Neville walked along the aisles of potted plants and hanging vines with a smile on his face. It had been his dream since starting Hogwarts to do something with his love of Herbology. He had imagined being a supplier of potions ingredients or even a researcher of new and exotic plants but never had he thought of being a Hogwarts professor.<p>

He had never been happier than when Professor Sprout contacted him. It was an unfortunate circumstance when she said she would have to leave the country to take care of her ailing mother in Wales, and thought it would be better to take the entire year off. When they asked for a replacement, her mind immediately ran on him, her favorite and brightest student in all her years of teaching.

Now a younger Neville would have turned 50 shades of red, hid in his own robes and turned down the position out of pure nerves and fear. He was so small and weak? How could he teach young minds about the joys of Herbology?

But that's the thing. He was no longer that Neville. He had grown up, in age and maturity, faster than intended for he had seen things no normal teenager should see. What was teaching 11-17 year olds Herbology when you had stood up to Voldemort and insulted him to his face? So despite being fresh out of Hogwarts, 18-year-old Neville accepted the praise and the position eagerly.

He ran a bit down the aisle to help someone prune their Devil's Snare who was getting a bit too handsy. As he pulled the vines slowly off the second year girl's arms, he called out above the class, "Remember to clip the vines from below and as close to the root as possible. If not, the vines have time to latch onto you. And remember your gloves." He handed the girl her gloves off the workbench and she accepted them sheepishly. He gave her a warm, forgiving smile before continuing his inspections.

Speaking about praises, Professor Sprout wasn't the only one who held him in high regards. He was soon contacted by none other than Professor McGongalll. She too commended him on his grades, his bravery and his pure resilience in the face of danger. She mentioned how he motivated others to keep hope and helped those who had suffered at the hands of the Carrows. He accepted all her words modestly.

But she wasn't finished. She had a proposition for him: to become the Head of Gryffindor. His jaw actually stopped open when she said that, which made her chuckle. As Headmistress, she could no longer perform her duties as Head of House, especially at her age. Since he was joining the staff, she saw no better candidate to leave her lions with. If he accepted, he would be the youngest Head of House to grace the hall of Hogwarts. After he had overcome his initial shock, he shook her hand vigorously before vowing to do her legacy proud.

He was the Herbology professor and the Head of Gryffindor and Neville couldn't but feel prouder of where he ended up. But before all that, he had had a lot of rules and material to learn. He began an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout, something of a crash course, where she taught him the ropes and outlined the details of being a Professor. He was a quick learner and she praised him at every opportunity. In between sessions, he spent time with Professor McGongalll learning about the requirements as a Head of house. Needless to say, he had a busy summer.

A few students had now gathered around him, asking him to inspect their clippings, including the girl from earlier who was thankfully still wearing her gloves. Even after being cut, the little suckers didn't back down and some were trying to escape the students' bowls. He graded each with a smile, offering advice and commending good work. The students smiled back and happily skipped back to their stations to continue the lesson.

As soon as the year started, he fell in love with teaching, and out of everything - preparing plants and lesson plans for upcoming classes, grading papers, lecturing and inspiring young students, this was his favorite part of teaching: seeing just how excited and eager his students were.

The bell rang out across the greenhouse and he called out, "Please label your bowls, cover them and leave them on your work station. I'll grade them in a few minutes. We'll be working with Fanged Geraniums next week, so remember to bring your gloves, and wear them, _Lisa_. Remember to revise your notes as exams are just a month away and we've covered so much this term. And Gryffindors, there will be a house meeting this Friday. Everyone, have a good day."

His students did as instructed, packed up their bags and left the greenhouse. Neville stood alone now, with just the mewling of the hanging cattails to keep him company. He smiled as he walked up to his desk to grab him mark book. Yes, he loved being the Herbology professor, he loved being a Head of house and he loved being at Hogwarts again.


End file.
